1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device design system, a semiconductor device manufacturing method, a semiconductor device and a substrate bonding apparatus. The present invention particularly relates to a semiconductor device design system manufactured by means of bonding a plurality of substrates, a semiconductor device manufacturing method, a semiconductor device and a substrate bonding apparatus.
2. Related Art
In semiconductor devices, there are those that bond and three-dimensionally laminate a plurality of substrates to improve the performance of said devices without increasing the area of the device overall. In the case in which a plurality of substrates are to be bonded, electrical connection between the substrates is performed by terminals called “bumps,” which are disposed on the respective substrates, being joined (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-115978).
However, when there is variation in the heights of the bumps disposed on the substrate, there is no joining between the low bumps, and junction defects occur.
Therefore, the purpose is to provide semiconductor device design system, a semiconductor device manufacturing method, a semiconductor device and a substrate bonding apparatus that are able to solve the above problems. This purpose is achieved by combinations of special characteristics described in the independent claims of the Scope of patent Claims. In addition, dependent claims define further advantageous specific examples of the present invention.